Utilisateur:DarkAngel1204
Bienvenue sur mon compte! Moi en personnage inventé : Nom complet: Luna Immortal '' '' '' '''Date de naissance': 12 mai. Âge: 15 ans Genre: Féminin, un tout petit peu garçon manqué. Type de Nen: Matérialisation. Capacités: # Ghost Blade(La lame fantôme):Luna matérialise une épée et sa vitesse et son agilité sont tel qu'elle est pratiquement invisible aux yeux de ses ennemis. C'est sa principale technique de combat et elle l'utilise fréquemment. # The song of the death(Le chant de la mort): Cette technique est utilisée quand Luna est en colère. Luna commence à chanter et avec son nen, auquel la puissance a fortement augmenté, l'envoie sur les ennemis. Ceux-ci se font tuer dans d'atroces souffrances jusqu'à ce que Luna termine sa chanson. # Demon soul (Âme démoniaque): Cette technique transforme Luna en une version démoniaque d'elle-même. Luna utilise cette technique lorsqu'elle tient à protéger ses amis et utilisée en dernier recourt. Seulement si Luna n'arrive pas à se calmer, elle risque de rester dans cet état éternellement. Lorsqu'elle s'est calmée, elle s'effondre au sol car cette technique demande une énorme énergie d'aura.' '''Occupation': Membre de la brigade fantôme. Histoire: Luna fait partie de la brigade fantôme depuis peu, mais elle s'entend déjà bien avec les membres. Kuroro l'a accepté au sein de la brigade surtout à cause de ses capacités. Elle s'entend très bien avec Minara et Miyuki ''(qui n'est malheureusement pas encore dans la brigade).'' Il lui arrive parfois de se disputer ''(gentiment) avec Phinks, mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour arrêter la dispute. Elle est amie avec Sharnalk et Haruki et elle s'entend très bien avec Feitan et a également des sentiments pour lui.'' Apparence: Luna a de long cheveux blonds pâles qui retombent sur son dos et les yeux bleu-ciel qui vous glace le sang quand elle vous regarde avec son air de "tu veux mourir?". Elle mesure deux cm de plus que Feitan (soit 1m58). Elle porte une robe noir-bleu nuit et blanc. Ses bottes sont de la même couleur que ses vêtements. Petite, elle portait une jolie robe rose pâle avec une fleur rose plus foncé ainsi que de souliers de la même couleur que la fleur. Ses cheveux étaient plus court aussi. Caractère: Luna peut se montrer gentille et sociable, mais elle est aussi timide et sensible. Elle peut aussi montrer son côté de tueuse lorsque vous l'irritez. Elle aime l'art et la musique. Quelquefois, la brigade lui demande de chanter quelque chose quand ils n'ont rien à faire. Sinon, elle dessine dans un cahier de dessin. Passé: Luna habite dans la ville de l'étoile filante depuis toute petite. Se sentant seule, elle décida de quitter sa ville natale pour aller a York Shin City. Elle a entendu parler de la brigade fantôme, et elle les admirait. Elle voulait les rejoindre. Alors elle commença à travailler son nen. Elle savait parfaitement comment faire pour savoir de quel nen elle était et comment l'expérimenter et elle est extrêmement doué à l'escrime. Deux des membres de la brigade, Phinks et Feitan, l'ont vu en train de s'entraîner. Ils l'ont tous deux observée en silence, en étant étonnés de ses capacités. Lorsque Luna eut finit, Feitan et Phinks se montrèrent. Ils étaient très impressionnés. Au premier coup d’œil, Luna comprit qu'ils faisaient partie de la brigade. Elle leur demanda de les rejoindre et Feitan et Phinks n'y voyaient pas d'objection. Lorsque Luna arriva au repaire, Nobunaga lui demanda qui elle était et qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Elle lui expliqua que Phinks et Feitan l'avaient recommandé pour la brigade et ce sont eux qui ont dis à Luna l'emplacement de leur repaire. À ce moment ci, une fille sauta du toit pour venir à sa rencontre, son nom: Minara Lucifuru. Elle était amusé et trouvait cette histoire intéressante. Elle lui dit qu'ilfallait attendre que Kuroro revienne et elle s'est présenté. Le jour suivant, les membres parti combattre le kimera ants revinrent. Feitan et Phinks la virent et Phinks lui fit signe. Celui-ci s'est bien fichu de Feitan quand il regardait Luna. D'ailleurs, il le menaça de le tuer. Plus tard, Kuroro revint et Minara lui parla de Luna. Cependant, il n'était pas satisfait en la voyant et allait refuser. Mais Luna l'interrompit, avec une voix déterminé et sévère: Vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimez, je suis plus forte que vous ne le pensez. Kuroro fut assez surpris par les mots de Luna ainsi de ceux de Minara qui lui avait ordonné de lui laissé une chance. Celui-ci ne pouvait rien refuser à sa petite soeur, donc, il accepta. Mais à ce moment là, Haruki, le frère adoptif de Miyuki, voulait se battre contre elle, au plus grand étonnement des membres de la brigade et Kuroro. Luna accepta son défi. Haruki pensait la battre très facilement, mais ce fut une grossière erreur. Luna le batta sans difficulté, elle l'a presque tuer! Elle lui dit alors d'une voix sévère: "Règle que tu dois respecter, sinon cela causera ta perte. Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire." Sharnalk et Miyuki était aux côté de Haruki. Miyuki pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, ne supportant pas son frère souffrir. Suite aux supplication de Sharnalk, Minara soigna le blessé. Luna accouru aux côté de Kuroro. Celui-ci se leva d'un crant, faisant reculer Luna. Le chef de la brigade fantôme lui dit alors: "Luna Immortal, je t'accepte officiellement. Tu es maintenant un membre de l'araignée à part entière." Luna fut tellement heureuse, regardant Kuroro avec un aire déterminé. En s'éloignant, Feitan s'approcha de Luna pour la féliciter. Ceux-ci devinrent extrêmement gêné. Phinks eut un aire moqueur qui disparut suits au regard meurtrier que Feitan lui a envoyé. Phinks félicita Luna aussi et Feitan, gêné, lui souhaita la bienvenu au sein de l'araignée. Luna s'approcha de Sharnalk, Miyuki et Haruki, qui était inconscient. Elle s'excusa. Elle était aux bords des larmes. Sharnalk, en voyant son regard sincère, eut un minimum d'espoir qu'elle disait la vérité. En continuant de s'excuser, Luna ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Phinks et Feitan s'approchèrent. Lorsqu'ils la virent pleurer, Feitna sortit son épée et une aura meurtrière se dégageait de lui. Il questionna Sharnalk de pourquoi elle pleurait, et Sharnalk lui dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute et s'est enfui, poursuivi par Feitan. Phinks s'assit à côté d'elle lui demandant: "Hé gamine, pourquoi tu pleure? C'est quoi ton problème?" Elle releva sa tête, montrant son visage ruisselant de larme, et dit à Phinks avec une pointe de mécontentement qu'elle n'était pas une gamine(15 ans U.U) Phinks s'énerva en lui disant qu'il était venu la consoler et qu'elle pète un cable. Il la traîta aussi de sale petite gamine. Luna lui répondit, avec une once de colère dans sa voix: "Pour qui tu te prends?! Et je suis pas petite!" en lui tirant la langue, toujours en train de pleurer. Ils s'énervèrent un peu, mais après cette dur journée, tout finnissait bien. Haruki s'était remis de ses blessures, n'ayant aucune cicatrice importante. Mais c'était Luna la plus heureuse. Elle avait réaliser son rêve d'entrer dans la brigade. Cependant, à son plus grand soulagement, personne, n'avait remarqué que Luna ne pleurait, que... d'un seul oeil... Passé #2: Quand Luna était petite (5 ans environ) elle vivait dehors avec son grand frère Dren, suite à la mort de leur parents. Dren protégeait toujours sa petite soeur, mais, il n'a pas pu' les''' empêcher de... Des hommes, des sales monstres, avaient enlevé Dren et Luna. Ils les gardait en tant qu'esclaves. Un jour, ils ont tenté de s'enfuir, seulement, ils se sont fait prendre. Bien qu'ils savaient que c'était Dren le coupable, ils décidèrent de faire payer le prix à Luna, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était qu'une sale gamine faible. Elle subit des heures de torture et... en tant que dernier coups. Les hommes ont fait, littéralement, explosé l'oeil droit de Luna. Dren était fou de rage. Il réussi a faire un marcher avec les monstres qui les avaient enlevé. Qu'il pouvait le garder, lui, mais laissé sa soeur partir et elle n'en parlerait à personne. Luna fut libéré, mais, quelques jours plus tard, elle revint avec un seul et unique but: Sauver son grand frère. Elle réussi a battre les hommes qui les avaient fait souffrir. Elle les croyait morts... Luna alla trouver son grand frère, mais, à sa grande stupeur, son frère n'était pas heureux de la voir. Il la regardait, avec un aire meurtrier et un sourire aux lèvres... "D-Dren?" fit Luna. Dren la frappa alors au visage, en disant des mots que Luna ne put oublier: "*rire sadique* Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir... Mais je te laisse une chance... Pars, Pars loin et si un jour tu revient... Je te ferai revivre ses heures de torture... jusqu'à ta mort. Et je tuerai ceux qui te seront cher..." Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. En ayant le coeur brisé, elle parti... et de retrouva à la ville de l'étoile filante. Là-bas, il y avait une vielle femme qui la trouva et décida de guérir son oeil droit, la seule blessure qui n'a pas pu disparaître. Elle réussi à le guérir, cependant, quelque chose à mal tourné dans la formule de la vielle dame. Luna voyait de ses deux yeux... mais ne pleurait de joie que d'un seul... celui qui n'était pas blessé. Luna lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, elle la remercia et s'en alla. Le vielle femme la regarda partir, en souhaitant que tout ira mieux pour Luna.'' Citations: * (À Feitan et Phinks): "Je veux rejoindre la brigade, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une chance. Je ne vous décevrai pas!" * (À Nobunaga): "D'accord mais je peux m'entraîner avec vous?" * (À Kuroro): "Vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimer, je suis plus forte que vous ne le pensez." * (À Haruki) : "Règle que tu dois respecter sinon cela causera ta perte. Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire." * (À Miyuki): "Feitan est fort et est aussi doué que moi en escrime. C'est mon modèle et il est gentil avec moi. Voilà pourquoi je l'idolâtre Miyuki." * (À Miyuki): "Mais enfin Miyuki, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier d'être ton amie! Et les amis servent à s'aider les uns des autres. Je serai toujours là si tu as des problèmes, fais-moi confiance!" * (À Phinks): "Pour qui tu te prends?! Et je suis pas petite! *lui tire la langue*" * (À Minara) "Merci de m'avoir défendu!" * (À Minara): "Wow! J'ignorais que tu étais la sœur à Kuroro! Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez!" * (À Akumu et Yume): "Vous êtes adorables!" * (À Feitan): "F-Feitan... Merci..." Relation: Miyuki est la meilleure amie de Luna. Elles chantent toutes les deux très bien et il leur arrive de dessiner ensemble. Luna aimerait beaucoup que Miyuki rejoigne la brigade. Elle s'entend bien avec Haruki, le frère adoptif de Miyuki, mais est trop stupide pour voir que Haruki a des sentiments pour elle. Lors de leur premier duel, Luna l'a battu à plat de couture pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'a pas respecter une règle fondamental: Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. Elle est amie avec la soeur de Kuroro, Minara. Elle s'entend bien avec elle et elles s'entraînent souvent ensemble. Les deux aimeraient que Miyuki soit dans la brigade. Luna s'entend bien avec les membres de l'araignée, mais il lui arrive de se disputer avec Phinks. Mais malgré cela, ils s'entendent bien. Elle est amie avec Sharnalk, mais ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui. Elle s'entend très bien avec Feitan et a également des sentiments pour lui. D'ailleurs, certains signes laissent aussi à croire que Feitan en possède aussi pour elle. Par exemple, Luna et Haruki se sont sourit, Feitan les a remarqué et est devenu jaloux! X3 Hanako est une amie d'enfance de Luna(et de Miyuki)'' mais elles durent se quitter parce que Luna voulait devenir plus forte pour une personne en particulier... Elles se sont perdu de vu mais elles ne sont jamais oublier. '' Petites histoires: en cours~ Ma personnalité: # Gentille # Timide # Naïve # Généreuse # Drôle # Mélancolique # Solitaire # Solidaire # Sensible # Curieuse # Imaginative # Musicale # Un peu Ténébreuse(n'ayez pas peur je suis ni méchante, ni gothique) Mon Nen: Mon passé: Je n'ai pas eue l'enfance que j'ai toujours voulue. Depuis la première année, j'ai été victime d'intimidation. On me traitait de toute sorte de noms mais, on me traitait surtout de pleurnicheuse. À cause de ça, j'ai toujours été seule dans mon coin. Ce cauchemar à duré 4 ans, j’étais si seule et malheureuse... que j'ai voulue me tuer... Mais, un jour, j'ai rencontre une fille qui était aussi timide que moi. Nous devenue les meilleures amies du monde et j'ai pu reprendre goût à la vie. Maintenant, j'ai 2 merveilleuse amies ainsi que des amis ici =) et je suis heureuse. C'est pour ça que le nom de mon pseudo c'est DarkAngel. Car derrière l'ange que je suis, ce cache un passé sombre... Mes goûts Ce que j'aime: * Mes amis(es) * La bouffe * Dessiner * Chanter * Les jeux vidéo * Les dessins animés(Surtout les mangas) * Lire(des romans et des bandes dessinés) * Les animaux * Ma famille * Toi(tu es mon ami(e)! =D) Ce que je déteste: # Qu'on se moque de moi # Quel qu'un qui se croit le "Boss" du monde # Mentir à propos de moi ou de n'importe qui d'autre # La bouffe que je n'aime pas(Changement de sujet XD) # Quel qu'un qui chante faux(je n'ai rien contre la personne, seulement mes oreille sont sensible) # Quel qu'un à qui je donne un truc(un dessin) et qu'il le jette # Être rejetée # Qu'on me mette en colère. (Vous ne voulez pas être à coté de moi quand je suis en rogne) Mes peurs: * Les araignées(Et pourtant j'aime la brigade fantôme, surnommé L'Araignée) * Que mes amis(es) m'abandonne * Qu'on abuse de ma confiance * Qu'on m'intimide à nouveau(Je ne veux pas revivre le cauchemar de mon primaire)=,( * Me sentir seule * Qu'on abuse (encore) de mes sentiments * Des hauteurs (j'ai le vertige! 0.o) Moments de ma vie: Drôle: Avoir parler(ici XD) avec la même personne dans 3 conversation différentes! Commencer une histoire et ne jamais la terminer(Ça fait 3 histoires que je n'ai pas terminer et 2 du coté de mon amie)XDD J'ai battue un gars bon en math et sa tête était hilarante! XD Il fallait raconter une blague devant la classe et j'ai réussi à les faire rire!(ou bien c'est parce que je rigolait en la racontant. Je me sentais ridicule!) XD Re- Avoir parler avec la même personne... PARTOUT!!! XD Traumatisante(Et drôle): En troisième année, on a fait une sortie à vélo.Mon vélo à ce moment là était de la m**de. Je n'ai pas eue le temps de freiner que j'ai descendu un pente (d'environ 65 degrés?) J'ai faillie me tuer. Mais maintenant je peux rire de cette aventure.=)(pour m'arrêter j'ai du freiner avec mes pieds. Mes souliers étaient fini! XD) J'ai fait une présentation oral(de M**DE!) en français, seule, devant toute la classe et en PLUS!... J'était ROUGE TOMATE!!!!! XD Mes styles de musique favori!: # Country # Pop # Rock(pas trop rock) # Techno # Métal symphonique(eh oui!) # Rap (seulement quand ce n'est pas trop rap) Mes styles de musique que je n'aime pas: # Classique(ça m'ennuie) # Jazz(ça m'ennuie aussi) # Opéra(Ça m'énerve) # Rap(Quand c'est trop rap) Ma chanson thème: Keep holding on d'Avril Lavigne C'est ma chanson thème parce que les paroles me représente parfaitement et le titre signifie: Continu de t'accrocher. Et c'est ce que je fais. Je m'accroche à l'avenir en tentant d'oublié mon passé obscur. Et si je suis encore là, dans ce monde qui peut être cruel, c'est bien grâce à mes amis. Autant ceux à mon école, que vous tous qui sont sur ce wiki. =D Mes amis sur le wiki!(ça rime XD) * LE GRAND MUGUL(elle est drôle et géniale!) * Kiruaruka(elle est cool et drôle!) * Jolsma(elle est gentille et aidante!) * Koogers(elle cool et drôle!) * Lyria-chan(elle est cool!) * Think D solucer(enfin, j'espère.)